


Hot Tub

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Hot Tub Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23407012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Jason comes home to find Dick in the hot tub.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 2
Kudos: 106





	Hot Tub

**Author's Note:**

> Based off what happened in my Sims game and is an excuse to write PWP.

Jason opens the door to their house, it’s quiet. He closes and locks the door, guard raised as he walks through the house. Through the hall and into the living room, then to the kitchen when he doesn’t find anything. Nothing but a cup sits beside the sink. He sees a figure outside, and walks to the back door without a sound. Through the glass panel he can make out the outline of the person in the hot tub. Looking closer he recognizes the familiar figure, it’s Dick. He opens the back door, uncaring of the noise level now. He walks across the wooden stage, his boots thumping heavily. He walks up behind Dick and sits down on the side of the tub. He leans down and kisses the side of the Dick’s neck, whispering “Hey”

Dick tilts his head, revealing more of his neck “Hey, baby bird”

“Mmm” Jason hums, nosing Dick’s neck before placing more kisses

“Mmhp!” Dick jerks “How, how was work?”

Jason raises a gloved hand and holds the opposite side of Dick neck, messaging gently “Good, we struck down the goons on 5th” his voice whispers across Dick’s cool skin, making him shiver “And even managed-“

Dick reaches up, grips the fabric of Jason’s shirt at his shoulder and pulls him into the tub.

Jason rolls over Dick and lands in his lap sideways. Dick seals his mouth over Jason’s, tongue instantly fighting with his. Jason holds his face and gathers his wits, he shifts and all he can feel of Dick is bare skin. He pulls back and looks down “Are you naked in here, Goldie?”

Dick smirks “Of course”

Jason grins widely, grabs Dick’s face with both hands and kisses him hotly again. He also moves to straddle Dick properly, he leans up to tilt Dick’s head back for an even deeper kiss. Dick’s hand scrambles to find purchase on Jason’s covered thigh. Jason removes his gloves hastily, then pulls back from their kiss, a line of drool connects them for a moment before breaking. Keeping their gazes locked together Jason quickly removes his shirt, and Dick’s fingers instantly finds his belt and unclasps the buckle. Dick throws the belt behind himself as Jason stands. Dick’s eyes slowly rake up Jason’s figure. When his eyes find Jason’s he finds him staring intensely at Dick. Jason takes a step back and leans one hand on the lip of the tub as the other hastily takes off his boots. Then, Jason’s fingers hook into the waist band of his pants and underwear and he slowly, teasingly, pushes them down. With as much grace as he could manage with half his body submerged in water he removes his pants and throws them somewhere besides his gloves. He grabs Dick’s bicep and pulls him up, his mouth instantly finding his. As their tongues battle Dick scrambles to find purchase for his feet as the arm not held by Jason leans heavily onto the wood for support. Dick pulls back first, breathing heavily. They share a look before Jason flips Dick around so his chest is leaning onto the wood. Jason leans over Dick’s frame and places two fingers at his mouth. He whispers “I know you’re loose from last night, but I just don’t wanna hurt you, baby”

Like a reflex his mouth opens without question at the dumb pet name. One arm grabs Jason’s wrist as he takes his fingers into his mouth, thoroughly coating them in saliva. His tongue coats one digit, licks through the space between, before thoroughly coating the other. It earns a deep, satisfied, groan from Jason, much to Dick’s pleasure. The hand not in his mouth roams his body, from his hips to his chest and over a nipple, back down to his stomach and just a graze from his cock. He sputters here, half chocking on his fingers as he releases them from his mouth. Jason takes his hand back and moves it down to Dick’s entrance. Without further warning he inserts one, and Dick jerks, hips hitting the side of the hot tub. Jason moves his finger around, then pulls out then back in. He pushes another in, and Dick lets out a moan, “Ahhh!”

Jason leans down and nips at his neck as he starts scissoring his fingers.

“Don’t need much, do you?” He whispers “We fucked so much yesterday that you don’t need much prep today”

Dick tilts his head back and moans deeply “mmmmmm, Jay”

Jason takes his fingers out, as he’s about to spit into his hand Dick holds up a bottle of lube. In disbelief Jason utters “What the fuck?”

“Had it hidden”

Jason smirks “Hoping you would get fucked out here, Goldie?” Jason leans down and nips at his neck once as he takes the bottle from him

“You bet” Dick utters breathlessly

Jason opens the bottle quickly and puts a decent amount onto his palm before quickly coating his cock. He lines up with Dick’s entrance and pushes in slowly. Dick arches his back and moans.

Jason stops once fully inside. His hands roam Dick’s sides as he waits for him to be ready. After a moment, Dick hums for him to start. Jason pulls back slowly, then pushes back in just as slow. He continues this for a few thrusts before increasing his speed. When his hips snap forward in a harsh pace Dick’s hips push back into his, his moans getting ever louder. Jason leans down, one arm lays flat on the wood to support his weight as the other sneaks down to grip Dick’s cock.

“Ah!” Dick calls out surprised, his hips jerking from the action

Jason’s strokes almost matches the tempo of his hips.

He feels Dick tighten around him “Jay, ahhh, I’m close”

Jason kisses his shoulder “Not yet” he pulls Dick upright and turns them, sitting down on the small seat in the tub. Their hasty movement causes a wave of water to spill out over the tub's edge.

As Dick falls down onto him his cock drives in deeper that hits him dead on, earning a long groan from Dick “Gahhhhhh” he arches forward as he head lands on Jason’s shoulder “God, That’s so deep”

Jason kisses his neck appreciatively, hands holding his hips are he starts to move him in long, slow thrusts. Being submerged in the water makes it feel more intense.

“That’s it, Jay, mmmmph, right there” one of Dick’s hands grasps Jason’s hand as he starts to move himself.

Dick tightens around Jason, who groans deeply because of this.

One thrust, two, three, the water moving erratically around them.

Dick’s free hand grabs hold of Jason’s hair, and Jason’s hand that’s not held by Dick lets go of his hip and strokes his cock. Dick’s hips stutter, now jerking between the two points of pleasure “I’m close, Jay, so close” he turns his head, nuzzling his nose into Jason’s temple.

One, two more sputtering thrusts and Dick comes, moaning hotly into the side of Jason’s face.

He tightens almost viciously around Jason, and it takes another four thrusts for him to come inside Dick.

Dick's hips jerk to a stop, but continue to twitch slightly. He breathes heavily against Jason, who’s breathing is just as labored. Jason turns his head and shallowly kisses Dick, their panting making it difficult.

After a long moment Dick pulls back just an inch, breathing out lazily, “Wooow, we should fuck outside more often”

Jason huffs a tired laugh.


End file.
